


Bonded

by Natfakrbeaut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Brock Rumlow, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natfakrbeaut/pseuds/Natfakrbeaut
Summary: Brock shouldn't have been walking home alone. He knew better. so when some alpha kidnaps him and throws him in a basement the last thing hes thinking is that he'll meet James. He definitely doesn't think that him and James will sister bond. And he definitely doesn't think when they finally get out that they'll both meet their intended mate. As in singular. As in they're sharing one alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read another story that had a similar plot with just James in a situation and i've just been sitting on this idea of Brock and James meeting is some fucked up situation and going from there. I thought i'd try this idea.

Grandpa always warned Brock not to walk late at night by himself. Honestly Brock knew he shouldn’t on principle. Staying on the wrong side of the tracks, anyone would know. Did that mean that Brock Rumlow the butches little omega you ever met listened?

Obviously not or he wouldn’t be tied and gagged in the back of a creep’s van. He was trying to at least dislodge the gag so he could breath, but it was tied tightly around the back of his head. The back of the van had no windows so he couldn’t even see any light to help with the restraints on his wrists. Racking his head to find a way out he didn’t notice the van stop. He looked up when the door opened though and when the man reached for him he fought as much as he could before the man covered his nose with a cloth.

Chloroform… was the last coherent thought he had before all he saw was black. When he woke again, he was laying on a bare mattress with only a large shirt covering him. All his clothes and underwear had removed. The shirt stank of the alpha that took him and it made him want to throw up. 

As he sat up to get a look at his surroundings, he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to see another boy 14 like him. His hair was dark, long, and stood out against his pale and gaunt face. Obviously, he’d been here for a while. Like Brock he was in a large shirt that smelled of the alpha.

“…So, I’m Brock…” 

“James…my friends…used….to call me Bucky.”

“So, Jamie, how long you been here? Also, where is here?”

“Alexander, the alpha that brought you here picked me up 6 months ago…at least, I think… This is his basement. I think it is…anyways. I hear him walking on the ceiling often… He picked me up right before my” Brock looked him over again. He probably had been here that long. James’ bones were prominent, which meant this Alexander guy wasn’t feeding him to well. Only enough to not kill him and nothing more James stomach looked a little round. With horror Brock realized why.

“Are you pregnant?!” Brock shrieked. Brock had only had one heat so far. He’d come to the conclusion that the alpha was going to try and fuck him but getting pregnant… This guy was even sicker to even let a 14-year-old carry his kid. Fuck. 

“I…yeah… about 5 months so far. I know it sounds bad, but I hope it doesn’t live. I don’t want it born here not to that alpha.” James whispered. He looked so upset. So, defeated. Brock decided then that he’d have to protect Jamie himself.

“Even if it lives well get out of here. We won’t have to raise them here. I won’t let that happen Jamie. I promise” Brock said fiercely. And he meant it. He would get the baby, Jamie, and himself out of this awful place if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock intends to have them out o the basement living better before Jamie gives birth and before his next heat. The plan is to wait for Pierce to leave for the day and then try to go out through the door. They know he leaves for a few hours. Probably for his job but its clockwork every day. They’ve tested that the door isn’t bolted just locked and Brock can pick locks. But they have to be ready and they have to be careful because if they’re caught who knows what’ll happen to them. So they make plans. THey store what food they can that'll hold under a box in the corner. Covered so Piece wont see it.  Brocks foolish enough to think they have a chance. That maybe things are looking up for him and Jamie and the baby. They'll survive. They'll get out and be happy.

 

 Rumlow's however, have rotten luck. Just as they’ve hit a 2-week mark of Brock's captivity, his next heat hits early. Still irregular since they’ve only just begun.  He wakes next to Jamie with an ache in his cunt and a sticky wetness between his legs. He curses everything he can think and every god he can recall. He gets up on shaky legs and makes for the rusted sink in the corner. He tries to wash himself well enough to dampen the stench of omega heat. It’s harder then he think it should be and his dick sticking out like its ready to be used is also a problem he doesn’t want to deal with.

 

“Well, well,well. What do we have here?” Brock freezes at the sound of the alpha right in his ear. He was too distracted to hear the door open. He tries to twist away but the alphas already grabbed his arm to pull him closer. Brock feels a shudder go down his back when the alpha pushes his face into his scent glands. He takes a big whiff and sighs as if in bliss.

 

“Mmm. Guess Daddy’s little whores in heat. Perfect lets go get comfy sweetheart. I bet I can make you feel so much better.” Pierce sneers into his ear.  Piece reaches down for Brock's cock. Slide his hand lower and lower till his touching sensitive skin. He's flush against his back And Brock lets him. He’s found if he fights pierce will either make it hurt or hurt Jamie more. If he hurts Jamie he'll make Brock watch and tell Brock its his fault. He can’t risk that. He can’t. Not if they’re going to leave. And they’re going to leave.

 

"Princess you'll feel so good. Daddy's so sure of it. I hear those little sounds you make. You don't want your friend to hear you feeling good. But its ok we'll let him know during your heat right?" Pierce grabs his face and kisses him. He uses to much teeth and Brock has to hold himself back from throwing up into the alphas face. He'd done that the first time and he's still got some bruises from the beating Pierce had given him. He tries to eat lighter now when he knows Pierce is home because they never know when he'll come down and who he'll want.

 

He drags Brock into another mattress in the corner.  Brock lets a whimper out despite himself. In the time Brock's been here he’s been fucked 5 times on the mattress. He’s seen Jamie 8 times.  Pierce like to try to make sure the other can hear him having pleasure. Like they'll compete for the better fuck. When the alpha isn’t there they stay as far from the mattress as they can. Brock hates it. He hates that Pierce makes them call him Daddy. He hates that he makes them present and face the other when he knots them. He hates that he tells them what good little omegas they are and how good they feel. And Brock just knows he’ll never be about to hear the words Daddy and baby boy the same.

 

He sees Jamie looking at him and send him a small smile before turning over to feign sleep. Its the only privacy they can give each other so they don't have to be humiliated more than they already are.

 

Pierce puts him to position slides in and Brock checks out.

 

 ----------------------

 

It’s a long and short three-day heat. He doens't feel Pierce leave either and hes glad. He wouldn't be able to stomach coming back and seeing his face. He’s thankful its short but is also worried. Health class said a short heat could mean a baby and Brock cannot have a baby. He just won’t. It’ll be too hard to leave with 1 baby let alone 2. They don’t have supplies to run with 2. How would they get out and find cover for _2?_

 

 He’s scared.

 ----------------------

 

Rumlows don’t do scared. Because Rumlows run tough. They have to since they can only every rely on themselves. Everyone of thems been jilted up to Great x4 Grandpa Frank ran off with some alpha and his father cursed him for six generations of omega boys and jilted love. Brock thinks at least he doesn’t have to deal with the heartbreak this time.

 

He awakes with a sore cunt, bruises, and Jamie trying to wash his body. His mouth hurts so he thinks the alpha has knotted his mouth again. He’d know because he traded that for extra blankets so Jamie wouldn’t get cold anymore after Broke woke to him with chattering teeth. Jamie’s trying not to disturb him, but Brocks already awake. Jamie tries to push what little food they’ve saved into him. Brock refuses, one because he’s pretty sure that’s the last of the fresher stuff and Jamie needs that for the baby. Two he doesn’t think he could hold anything down long enough to make a difference.

 

“No, I’m not hungry I just wanna sleep. Lemme sleep. “Brock grouses. His body hurts and he’s got a bad headache. But Jamie persists.

 

“You have to eat. You didn’t eat the entire 3 days. At least he made sure you got water. Sometimes he forgot with me during mine…Brock that  was a quick heat…Are yours usually that fast? Mine would only last 5 days but 3?” Brock doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to see the look  on Jamie’s face. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that means what it means. Because he needs Grandpa for this. He was supposed to do more in life. He is not going to be a mother. He wasnt going to have kids period. He wanted more. He wanted  _more._ He’s not ready. _He’s not ready._

_\----------------------_

Doesn’t seem to matter if Brock was ready or not because as they’re marking off their makeshift calendar for Jamie’s 7 months Brock feels it.THeyve decided their going to wait for the baby that way Jamie wont end up in a early labor trying to leave. They've put towels to the side and found an old tub that they can put water in. THey wont have hot water but if they put it in the sun spot it warms it somewhat. They’re in the middle of trying to make a bassinet out of blankets and old towels. Seeing if they can make them anymore soft. Wondering what they’ll do for diapers. They've found if they wrap the towel scraps they can use them for diapers and they have some rubber bands they can use to keep the tops closed. But Jamie also remember his ma telling him about something with towels and their about to try that out next when Brock feels the floor fall out from under him.

 

He dreams of Grandpa Ted. The big teddy bear that he is. Telling Brock stories at bed and making sure Brock's Dad isn’t drunk in front of him. Not that he doesn't know. Its what drove mama away. He wishes mama would've taken him with him. Brock probably would've been better. He dreams of making it on his school’s baseball team finally.  No big alphas taking his spot this time. The coach sees what he would've always seen if he hadn't been an omega bitch. This time he's gonna make it though. Headed for the big leagues ready to take the world. But when he turns around, he sees Jamie. Disheveled and dirty and a little bundle in his arms. And when he steps toward him something pulls his shirt and he looks down. There standing there looking exactly like Brock as a toddler is a little boy. Only he’s got blond hair and already looks like the world is too much. He reaches for the boy only to awaken to Jamie panicking and hauling him towards their mattress.

 

Brock cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you see mistakes feel free to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

James is 7 ½ months pregnant and wishes his mom was with him. She’d know what to do. How to prepare and make sure the baby was healthy when it came out. James thinks he’s going to have a little boy. He’s been caring kind of low and he remembers his mom telling him that girls usually come high when she’d been pregnant with his little sisters.  He also is glad she isn’t here, because what would she think of her own son. Big as a house with some alphas baby and he hadn’t even had his sweet 16 yet. She’d be so disappointed. _She’d hate him._

 

He thinks he’ll name him Grant. Maybe the baby will grant his wish of going home soon.

 

James likes to think with hope. He has to really. Brock does enough negative thinking for the both of them.

 

He hasn’t really felt the baby kick and he thinks it’s because he’s been more sedentary. If you excuse the ‘excises’ he gets when the alpha comes down. James doesn’t like to say his name. Feels like bile on his tongue. Calling him Daddy feels like fire burning down his throat. And when the alpha leaves once Brocks brought him back from wherever he’s let himself go; he always uses as hot of water as they can get to wash the taste out of his mouth.

 

James likes to think that when they get out, they’ll live together, him and Brock. And no one can hurt them ever again. They’ll live maybe on a farm. So, the kids can run around and have fun. Also, because James has always wanted a goat. He just thinks their neat. Brock thinks he’s crazy for wanting a farm.

 

“How would we even get one Jamie? Any kind of property costs money. And how would we even find a goat to bring to this farm? Brock asks one night after James has again stated how much he wants the farm. He’s right in a way but James thinks they could work towards it. Or maybe find an abandoned one and live without anyone knowing. James isn’t above stealing a goat though.

 

“We’d find a way. I think you’d really like it Brock. It’d be quiet. Far away from people that could hurt us again. We could grow our own food too sell that in town and make money that way. “James likes to hope for the best. IF you think about the bad too much it clings to your bones. Makes it hard to see any sunshine in the dark and James wants as much sunshine light as he can get in him.

 

“I guess. It would be cool to have a place out of the way. My Grandpa used to have a little cabin. It was next to a little creek.” Brock’s lost in some memories now. Usually talking keeps him out of them. When he comes back he’s always a little more hysterical and uses all his energy to worry over James. He needs to worry about his own body instead but Brock's as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

 

James likes to think that when he, Brock, and Little baby Grant escape that he’ll be able to repay Brock for his help during his pregnancy. Maybe he can get more food for him. Brock tends to give James more of the food. James doesn’t always eat it and instead will push it back towards Brock's pile when he isn’t looking. Sometimes Brock will catch him and fix him with a glare but others its like Brock's not even really there. James knows that’s troublesome but if Brock's self-soothing somehow he’s not going to stop him any time soon. He wishes he could go away as often as Brock can.

 

Eight months and James is entirely too big to take the alphas knot and not feel too full. It makes him feel to stretched out and hurts more then usual. He tries not to let it show though because then Brock will goad the alpha into knotting him more and he already is getting the brunt of it. Brock takes it like a duty though. Constantly goading alpha that he’s better and will be more fun. It makes James feel sick. Knowing Brock's giving his body up to protect him. That he can’t do anything in return.

 

“You don’t have to take everything Brock, its OK. I’ll be OK.” James whispers one night. They’re lying in each other’s arms as they usually do. Sometimes they’ll kiss or even get each other off. It helps to make them feel better after alphas visited them. Brock's lays on James stomach listening to the baby move around.

 

“I want to protect you. You and the baby. IF this is how I can then I will. Pain is no big deal for me. It could hurt you and the baby though Jamie and I’d rather not risk that. Especially since we haven’t felt him as lively as before. “Brock whispers back. He’s rubbing James stomach now soothing the baby a bit. James doesn’t say anything else. He already knows there’s not talking Brock out of a decision. So, he changes the subject.

 

“If it’s a boy I’m going to name him Grant. I don’t know about a middle name yet but Grant. So, he’ll… grant our wishes.” He says. He hopes Brock wont tease him for the name. He really likes it and doesn’t have another boy name lined up. He already knows it’ll be boy. He’s carrying low after all. But he hasn’t told Brock that it’ll be a boy. Brock's never believed in those old wives’ tales.

 

“…And if it’s a girl? I want a little girl. I want to name her Emma. I think its really pretty. I think she’d be pretty. A pretty Rumlow for once. “Brock says. He knows he’ll have a boy, but Jamie’s got a 50/50 chance. With his family curse Brock knows he’ll give birth to an omega boy. He doesn't mind. But he knows he'll have to toughen him up to the world. Rumolows come handsome and exude an charming presence. So much so that they always get flocked with alphas. But alphas that just want a walk. They won't stay especially once they've sown their seed in a Rumlows belly.  _Rumlows don't get love. They get an omega heir and bricked up heart._

 

“I think I’d name girl Delilah. Cause she’d be a delight. Get it?” James cracks a smile and pokes at Brock's side. Brock just groans then smiles. James smiles even bigger finally gotten Brock to stop brooding so heavy. He pulls the blanket up on them. Its closer to November if they're little make shift clock is accurate and the weather seems to agree. Brock's birthday had passed late October in another alpha knot and James trying to pile their food for the night into some kind of cake. Brock had smiled and laughed and thanked him. James likes to think that maybe he keeps Brock from going completely insane. He helps him sleep at night to know he can still get smiles out of Brock. Long before Brock came James didn't think he'd smile but with him around James has to keep smiling. Brock does enough frowning for the four of them.

 

He’s starting to feel tire. This pregnancy is tough on his body. Especially since he doesn’t get enough food. He hopes he can make Brock's a little better. Maybe he can trade himself for more food and blankets like Brock does. He can’t let Brock know though; he’d have a fit. He needs to work on Brock knowing that his body and mind matter just as much as Jamie’s. He needs to know that Jamie won’t let him tear himself down just to build him up.

 

“What would you name a boy Brock? I imagine a little tiny you. Spit fire as soon as he’s born.” James chuckles. Brock doesn’t respond and James thinks he’s sleep. So, he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. It’s hard with so much stomach and such a shitty mattress but he’ll have to power through just like any other night. He feels Brock stir though and brush his hair back. He must think James is sleep because he places a kiss on James forehead and whispers his answer. James doesn't show that he's heard. Obviously Brock is hoping for the little girl. Hoping he doesn't have to leave such a heavy name. James tries to hope that he won't.

 

“I’d name him Theodore James. After the most important people to me.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

December comes with trepidation. The try to make ready for the baby. James is so scared. What if he loses the kid. What if somethings wrong. Would the Alpha even take the baby to a doctor? What if he kills him. James just wants his baby out so he can hold him. Brock wants the baby out so they can leave. The faster the baby's out the faster they can get on with their escape. They'll have to move fast after the birth so they try to plan how to move about the house fastest. They worry about how to even move about the birth itself. A fourteen year old and a fifteen year old arent exactly allowed in to watch a live birth and they've only had the general over view from health class. They'd forgotten to think about the placenta and how to cut the cord. How would they even have something sharp and sanitary enough to cut it. In the end they don’t have to worry much because their _Alpha_ knows how to do a home birth. Which means he’s down there with them the entire 10 hours it takes for James to have the baby. He doesn't let Brock to close and growls when Brock trys to anyways. Brock is only allowed near when it comes time to push and only to hold James hand as the Alpha tells him when to push.

 

“Well look it here baby. A healthy little boy.” Pierce takes out some scissors and cuts the cord wraps the baby in a dirty towel they’d brought over for it and starts to leave. James is way to out of it to even realize but Brock isn’t.

 

“Where are you going with our baby. Bring him back here!” Brock lunges for the Alpha who swats him away like a fly. The alpha continues up the stairs and locks the door. Brock gets himself up. He rubs his stomach uncomfortably. What’s he going to do if the Alpha really is going to kill their baby. He can’t let him. But first he has to help Jamie so he can rest.

He moves the placenta to a bowl and covers it sets it in the sink before bringing the warmish water over and washcloth. He wipes between James legs to get any blood and fluids. He’s glad they placed down the ratty thin blanket. Its saved the mattress some. He wipes Jamie’s face and tries to get some water in his mouth. Then he moves James up the bed and covers him. They have to get out of here. He doesn’t know how he’ll tell Jamie they have to leave without the baby but its been a half hour and the Alpha still hasn’t returned with the baby. Brock doesn’t want to think about it but he has to force himself on that the baby is most likely dead. He gets the makeshift bag together and hides it. He lays down with Jamie and hopes when he wakes again it’ll all be better.

 

Jamie wakes first and looks around. He goes to rub his belly before realizing he’s given birth. _But where’s the baby._ He’s working himself up into a panic when he hears a small cry. He turns around and sees the baby. Clean and looking around with bright eyes. He’s so focused on him he almost doesn’t see Alpha standing near.

 

“You did so good baby. Look at him. Come here.” James doesn’t have a choice and half walks half crawls to the Alpha. Pierce snatches at his arm to bring him even closer. James has just given birth he doesn’t think he could take the knot but if the Alpha forces him he won’t be able to stop him. But Alpha instead keeps murmuring what a good job James has done and how proud. The Omega in James preens at the compliments but he himself feels like he’s going to throw up.

 

“Sweetheart, I got him all cleaned up for you. I’ll leave you to rest. I brought more food for you. You’re going to need it after such a long and painful birth.” James is confused as to why the Alpha would even care but if they have more food to bring with them when they leave that’s great. He nods and picks up his baby and goes back to the mattress where Brock is still sleeping. Alpha gives James a smile. He knows its meant to be comfortable and put him at ease but all it does is send shivers down his spine. He watches the Alpha leave and lock the door before he wakes Brock.

 

Brock waves from a deep sleep and scrunches his face. Brock sees the baby in James arms and sighs with relief. He was so worried. He lets the baby hold his fingers and nuzzles James himself before he lets himself speak. They have to work fast. The baby had come in the middle of the night and its almost time for the alpha to go to work.

 

“Alpha left more food. Idk if we should take it with us. What do you think? What if he’s laced it with something?” James asks. He’d love to take the food, but the Alpha cannot be trusted. Brock nods and goes to check the food. He picks it up and inspects it. Mostly fruit and bread and what looks like meat scraps.

“I don’t know if its laced, but we should definitely not take it. Let’s hide it for now and when he leaves, we’ll make it look like we ate it to throw him off when he find outs we’ve left. How’s the baby.” He says. Hoping to distract himself from the influx of nerves.

“He looks fine. Alpha took him and cleaned him. Must have had him for hours. Let’s put him in the other blankets to keep warm. Then we can get ready to go. He had his work clothes on so he must be leaving soon.” They set to work getting little baby Grant ready. This is their only chance they have to leave now when the Alpha will think them too weak or they’ll never get out. Brock fastens a sling for James to wear the baby on. Brock will hold the food and other blankets. He doesn’t want James overburdened yet. By the time they finish getting ready they hear the Alphas heavy boots head towards what must be the front door.  A few minutes later they hear his van leave the driveway. They wait to hear anything else before Brock picks the lock.

They make it as far as the garage door two room over from the kitchen where the basement is beneath when they hear the sound of a door opening and heavy boots. A dread fills them as they turn and see Alpha standing there. His face is pulled back in a sneer as he lunges for Brock first slamming him into the ground hard enough to see stars before turning to James who’s huddled around the bundle in his arms.

“Did you think I didn’t know your little plan? I found your little to-go bag sweetheart and I’m disappointed. I thought we were having fun. Now you want to leave?” Pierce walks closer to James and grabs his arm tight. With his other hand he drags Brock, who still hasn’t been able to get up weak as he is with pregnancy and lack of food. James starts to cry and now Grants starting to wail. The alpha throws them both down into the basement and then follows.

 

“I knew you couldn’t trust no Omega bitch to know their place. Next time you try that I’ll kill both of you. I tried to be nice. I left your baby alive. I could’ve killed it and this is how you repay me?” HE leans forward yanks and twists James arm breaking it. James Screams which seems to finally let Brock clear his head enough to move. Pierce doesn’t let him instead stepping on his leg till he hears a crack. Brock can’t even scream the air taken from him at the sharp pain.

 

“I’ll leave you boys now, but you’d better behave.” Alpha stomps up the stairs and they both hear the original lock along with a new deadbolt that they for sure won’t be able to undo from in the basement. They won’t be going anywhere for a long long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Fury had seen a lot in his days. Why his adopted daughter Natalia and her now twin brother Clint had been rescued from a Omega sex trafficking ring not to long ago. But that was nothing compared to when they opened Pierces basement. He’d only stepped through thinking he’d find some old boxes maybe some incriminating evidence and boy had he found it. The first thing he’d laid eyes on was an Omega no more than 18-20 holding two toddlers no more than 1 each. The Omega was skinny and pale with large steel blue eyes. He’d had a hard time looking away until his reflectively caught the pole hurtling towards his head by another Omega similar in looks. Only then had he looked around and spotted three more kids 2 boys no more than 5-6 and a little girl.

He looked around some more and noticed the dirty mattresses and trash that had been pushed into a corner. He also noticed that everyone in the room was malnourished looking, pale, and _dirty._ He turned towards the Omega with the pole. He looked tired but fierce and ready to fight if he needed too. Fury made sure he moved slowly so as not to scare them even more. He put his hands up and away from his guns to show he wasn’t there to hurt them.

“Who are you O’s? How long have you been down here? “He asked. He found himself slightly scared of the answer. They looked like they’d been here for years and whose kids were these? Had Pierce kept them down here and forced children on them? Multiple at that. Fury hadn’t felt the need to throw up like this since he’d found Natalia during the raid about to be used by some old man. The Omega looked at the other on the floor, licked his lips, and answered in a hoarse voice. Disuse most likely Fury deduced.

“I’m Brock and that’s James. I’m not telling you my kids names till I know Pierce didn’t send you down here for _fun_. And I’m not answering another question till you tell me who you are.” Fury looked at James. He’d moved to stand and had pushed all the kids behind him into a corner. He looked weary.

“He’s not with Pierce Rummy. Look at his uniform. He’s a cop. Maybe they’ve finally caught Pierce.” James seemed to be the more sensible of the two. HE watched Brock move towards the corner. Brock looked at James for few seconds and then put the pipe down. He looked back at Fury, hope in his eyes the fight draining out.

“Are you taking us out of here finally. I don’t know for sure how long we’ve been here but maybe 6 years? Maybe 7? Pierce got Jamie before me. But the twins are turning 6 so…” Brock trailed off softly. The twins in question looked at Fury with synced glares. He kept his hands up before he talked again.

“My names Chief Fury. I’m with the police and yes, we’re going to take you out of here. Pierce has been arrested for Tax Evasion but he’s about to be in even more trouble now that I’ve found you all down here.6-7 years down here huh?” Fury put a hand over his mouth before he continued. That sick fuck. He’d taken children and raped them till they’d had multiple children. He’d make sure this man went away for life. Maybe death penalty. Child abuse, sexual assault, kidnapping, the abuse of Omegas. Oh yeah Pierce would never see the light of day again in his pathetic life.

“Listen I have some men upstairs that can help you all out of here, but I need to be able to call them on my walkie. OK? Not reaching for my weapons.” He waited till saw them both nod before he called Wilson and Hill down. They came fast and ready. Wilson had grabbed some blankets from the patrol car. They wrapped them around the kids and the O’s. He had Hill lead them out. This was going to be a media storm.

He followed them out to the cars. He had Hill drive the one with the O’s and their kids. Him and Wilson took the other. He could tell Wilson had a lot of questions, but he stayed looking ahead. He wasn’t ready to answer anything. He wanted to know what these kids had to say first.

“Wilson call ahead to the hospital. The Stark one. Let them know we got two O’s and five kids coming in. Malnourished and sexual assault. Long term. We’ll probably need the Foundation too. Shit.” He banged his hand on the steering wheel. It was cases like this that made him want to quit the force. But if he did who would care for these situations. The previous chief hadn’t cared. They hadn’t even flinched when they uncovered abused O’s and sex rings. But then again, he’d been part of one.

When they pulled up the hospital Stark himself was waiting outside along with his secretary. He pulled his shades off and ushered them in through a side entrance. He had wheelchairs for the O’s and the staff ready for whatever they were about to see. Hill opened the door for the O’s and Fury could tell they were glad they weren’t at a police station and just a hospital. One had a limp. Looked like an old injury too. They each held a toddler and kept the other three close and behind them.

“Welcome! I got a team ready to make sure you guys and the kids are all healthy and happy and then once the exam is done ill move onto explaining after care plans! My names Tony this is my Pepper and the main doctor is my Brucie bear there. He’ll take good care of you I promise. Do you want to stay together or-”?

“Together. I’m not letting Jamie or the kids out of my sight.” Brock interrupted fiercely. Tony just nodded.

“Just as I thought. We have wheelchairs for you guys. Hospital protocol for abused O’s. Let’s get going.” James and Brock looked at each before sitting in the chairs still holding the kids close the three older kids got chairs as well though they could all share one. Which was disturbing considering two of them were 6 years old. They should’ve been bigger. Fuller.

Fury watched until they disappeared before he turned to Pepper. He could see the questions in her eyes, but she knew better then to ask.

“They’ll need the foundation for sure Ms. Potts.” Phil was going to be miffed. He’d adopted two more boys. At least they got grandchildren with these ones to spoil.


	6. Chapter 6

Theo and Grant knew what Alpha did was bad. They could see and hear how it hurt their mommy and mama whenever alpha played. They weren’t supposed to look and were supposed to cover their ears but Theo was stubborn. He wanted to know what they were doing. Mama caught him once and had cried when he’d told him not to watch. That what was happening wasn’t for little ears or eyes. He didn’t watch after that. He didn’t like seeing his mama or mommy cry.

Grant never looked. He was too afraid. Afraid if he caught the eye of Alpha, he’d wanna play with him too. Grant didn’t want to ever play with Alpha. After he’d leave his mommy or mama would always hold him and Theo extra tight. Grant always made sure he held on to with all his might. He was glad Chief Fury had been nice and taken them out of the room. He didn’t like it down there. He  didn’t like that his little sister and brothers had to hear Alpha play. He didn’t like that Leo, so small even smaller than Zachary was had problems breathing. That Alpha wouldn’t do anything about it. Mommy tried to help but Brock could only do so much with musty water and no real way to steam the water except to set it in the sun spot.

Maybe the people in the big white building would help with that. He tried to talk to one of the people. Tried to tell them about Leo’s breathing but they were all quickly separated. Grant didn’t  like that. Neither did Theo. Both immediately started to fight the nurses. They could hear Zachary and Maria  the more sensitive of the five starting to cry in their own rooms. Theo heard Leo start to cry and then rasp as he started having trouble breathing again. He had to get to him. He bit one of the nurses and slide under another to get out of the room. He dodged the others till he came to the room where he could hear  Leo.

“Leo! Leo! I’m here! I’m here!” He ran to Leo’s side and pushed the nurse out of the way. He sat behind Leo and started to take deep breaths. He told Leo to match his breaths. 5…10 minutes went by before Leo was able to breath again. By that time Theo could see the man they called Mr. Stark standing near the doorway yelling. Theo didn’t like yelling but he couldn’t truly focus on that right now. Leo needed his big brother.

“What were you thinking? You cant separate them like that. They don’t know anyone other than their mothers and themselves of course they were going to fight to get away. Where are the others? Bring them all to this room. Makes sure the O’s aren’t separated either. Jesus its like I hired a bunch of morons.”

Soon Theo had all his siblings in the room with him again. He was grateful. He needed to keep an eye on all of them. They all got on the bed with him an Leo. Maria and Zachary stayed close to Grant who was looking at Theo.

“How is he? “Leo had fallen asleep finally exhausted. He was breathing better though so that was good.

“He’s better. It took a while to get his breathing better. Are you guys ok? Did they hurt you?” Theo didn’t see any marks. But they could be hiding under their shirts. Mommy used to hide marks from Alpha from Mama, he’d heard them arguing one night about it. Mama had been hurt that mommy would hide. Mommy just hadn’t wanted to worry Mama anymore. Grant seemed to act more like mommy sometimes. He wouldn’t say if he was hurt or if he was hungrier after giving his food to one of the little ones. He would just curl up. Theo always tried to share his food. But Grant insisted he was fine. HE was the oldest an therefor it was ok for him to go without. Theo hadn’t like that.

Grant could see what Theo was thinking. Theo was like mama. He always took care of everyone. But he also was always showing his feelings on his face. Theo obviously though Grant was lying. Pretending he was ok when he really wasn’t. But Grant wasn’t going to argue with him. Not when the little ones could hear. They always got antsy when they argued. It made them all quiet and Grant didn’t like when they’d go quiet. It made him feel like they weren’t there. Like they had disappeared.

“Were all fine. Promise. I checked them before we got in here. Do you know where Mommy and Mama are? I miss them. I don’t like being away from them. What if they don’t come back for us. I don’t wanna be alone.” He sniffed. He wouldn’t cry though. He didn’t have time to cry.

“You all won’t be alone I promise.” They looked up at the new voice. It was the Mr. Stark guy again. He stayed by the door to give them some space. You had to be careful with abused kids. They sometimes were too wary to do anything, but they could also be wary enough to fight with everything they had.

“What do you mean?” Grant asked. He moved the little ones closer to Theo and positioned himself in front. Obviously taking his eldest role to heart.

“I mean you aren’t being taken from your mothers. Right now they’re just having some tests done. Just to see what all can be fixed. Then you guys can all be in the same room again. We’d like to see how well you all are too. Nothing to bad just a little sting in your arms and then you guys can have some food and something to drink and see your moms.” Grant and Theo looked at each other. That didn’t sound too bad. Alpha had certainly done worse. They nodded at each other.

“Ok well do the tests. But I’m not letting them out of my sight. “Grant stated. Stark Chuckled. Theo frowned. He didn’t like being laughed at.

“I’m not laughing at you. I promise. But I wouldn’t let you guys be separated either. The tests will be done in here. And then you can go see you moms. They’ve been fighting to see you all too. Ill let the nurse know she can take the blood work. Stay put.” Stark left the room quickly.

“I wanna see mama and mommy Grant.”

“Don’t worry Theo we will. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.


	7. Chapter 7

They stayed in the hospital for around 2 months. Brock hated every moment. The doctors and nurses were constantly checking in on them. Asking them questions. Then came the lawyers. Asking them about what had happened. How long they’d been there. Had they led the Alpha on.

“How the fuck could a 14-year-old lead a 40-year-old Alpha on?” Stark had asked scathingly. And was he wrong to ask? Who asks that? A 14-year-old even if they had hit on the older party it’s the adult’s job to say no and send the child home. After that one Stark had his lawyers work their case.

“Were going to sue this man for everything he has. He won’t have two pennies to rub together. We can also get him an even longer serving than he’s got now. Lifetime instead of 10 years.” Brock liked the sound of that. Jamie was a little skeptical. He didn’t think it would go through. But they had Starks lawyers. There was no way this man was getting any less. Brock almost felt bad at how satisfied he was. But now Jamie and the babies were safe. Brock could rest. As soon as they got out of the hospital. Which turned out to be harder than Brock thought it would be.

He though they could be released and find their own way in the world. But there was too much to worry about. Them taking their medications. School for the children. Where they would find a place when their faces had gained some notoriety. Therefor the verdict was that they enter the Alpha therapy program. Which of course Brock was against. But surprisingly Jamie was for.

“Not all Alphas are bad Brock. We pick a scent we like, and we just stay with them for a while get stable. We’ll have enough money to leave after a few months from the case. It’ll be fine.” Jamie wanted to trust Alphas again. He’d been born the only Omega from a two Alpha family. He’d known good Alphas growing up and he wanted to know more. But Brock was heavy with distrust from even before he’d been taken. Alphas had done nothing but leave his predecessors. They always abused and hurt and left. He was good without another Alpha in his life thank you very much.

“I don’t need no Alpha. And whose to say you’ll want to leave after. What if you fall in love huh? What then? I’m all alone again. I don’t want to be alone Jamie. We were supposed to get out and live together forever. What happened to that.” Brock sobbed. He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to be with Jamie and the babies.  
“We only have to stay with them for a little while. Why is that so bad. And we could see each other all the time.” Jamie wiped Brock’s tears. He held his face and kissed Brocks forehead. Everything would be ok. It had to be. There were out and that’s what mattered. They could figure out everything else together.

They ended up being separated again. Brock with Theo and Leo in one room and James with Grant, Zachary and Maria in another. The doctors said they didn’t want them to be influenced by each other for the alphas they chose. They had to choose themselves. IT was important for their development as individuals now.  
Brock didn’t like many of the scents. Theo liked one named Clint, but he smelled to sweet to Brock. Leo liked another named James and Brock considered them, but the smell just wasn’t right. They landed on the last page of an Alpha 27 with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Brock liked his eyes the most, but his scent was so heady. He smelled of apples and paint. Which Brock thought was a weird way to describe the scent but it made sense when he read that the Alpha was an artist with his work in several galleries. Brock thought if he had to take an Alpha that this would be the one.

In the other room James had skipped straight to the end of the book spurred on by the scent of apples and spice. A blonde Alpha with beautiful blue eyes stared back at him.  
“Mommy I like this one.” James looked down at Grant. Well if his son liked the Alpha then this was the one, he’d choose.  
He told the nurse who made a confused face but took the paper with the selection and the book out with her. Not long after Brock and the boys came back in. Brock looked calmer.

“Did you pick a good Alpha Rummy? I found this one with amazing blue eyes and smelled of apples and spice. There was something else, but I couldn’t quite figure out, but he looks great. He looks kind. So, I’m sure he’ll let me see you.” James went on and on about the Alpha while Brock tried to school his face into something neutral. Jamie had picked the same Alpha. Brock was sure this meant he wouldn’t get him. He’d have to pick another one. Maybe he’d go with the Clint fellow after all. The kids liked his scent, hadn’t they? He’d just have to suffer through a few months before he could leave.

“Yeah I picked a good one. The kids loved the scent as well. So, I think it’ll all work out.” Before he could say anything else though the doctor and Stark walked in. They looked a little off. Like they weren’t sure how to proceed.

“Well it seems like you guys have similar taste. You’ve both picked the same Alpha. Usually this would be a pro-” Brock cut him off.  
“I’ll pick another Alpha its no problem. Jamie can have the blonde one.” James whipped his head at Brock. He looked panicked. But another voice had started talking. One they didn’t recognize. 

“I’m alright with taking all of you in. I inherited a big house from my Uncle and its pretty empty without anyone else to live with me. Plenty of room for both of you and 5 kids and still room.” The voice belonged to a big bulky blonde Alpha. His scent immediately had both Omegas relaxing. But Brock was quick to shake it off and back his kids into the nearest corner.

“Who the fuck are you?”Brock ground out between clenched teeth. How did he slip in the room without him noticing.

“I’m Steve Rogers. The uh…. The Alpha you picked. I’m here to see if we’ll be compatible in person.” Brock relaxed a little at that but not before looking over at Jamie and seeing how much he looked like he wanted to jump the Alpha. Brock sneered.

“I’m changing Alphas no need to take both of us. Jamie can have you.” Stark stepped forward and addressed Brock.

“Both of you can go with him. We already have the paperwork done. There’s no need to change your choice Brock. Steve as agreed and we have people checking his house out right now to make sure it would be fine for all of you.” 

Jamie didn’t understand why Brock was even fighting this. This was what they wanted. To live together and not have to worry about the other being safe. He stood up and walked over to Brock. He grabbed his face and brought their foreheads together. They locked eyes and After a few minutes Brock deflated a bit before he pulled back and looked at Steve. He nodded his head.

“Great!” Steve exclaimed. “We can go out to the garden and talk if you’d like.” Brock nodded again and they all headed to the garden together. Stark and the doctor trailed behind them. Most likely to watch the interaction. They sat at a table while the kids went to roll in the grass. Brock looked at them with his heart full. To see his kids all playing in the sun was all he’d ever wanted. And here he finally had it.

“So, is there anything that you guys want to know about me?” Steve said breaking the silence. He rubbed the back of his neck. Brock leaned on his elbows and thought.  
“Will you take the kids to the park often. “Jamie asked. Brock looked at Jamie and then at Steve who looked a little thrown at the question.

‘If that’s something you want to work up to. Here you guys are a little more solitary but when we leave there’s going to be lots of people and you and or the kids might not be able to handle all that at first. I can have a play structure put in my backyard for the kids to play on if you want. I don’t mind.” Brock thought about that. That would be much better. He wouldn’t have to worry about the kids being kidnapped or hurt by other kids if they did that.

“What about…” Brock started and bit his lip in thought. He didn’t want the Alpha to think he was stupid or anything. But how did you ask if the Alpha demanded sex. Brock wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“What about what Brock?” Steve encouraged. Steve's face was so open. Surely he'd be kind to them and wouldn't expect anything like sex but Brock had to know for sure.

“What about sex and kissing? Are you going to force us to have sex with you in exchange for everything? What do we have to do for all this?” Steve looked again thrown. And a little grossed out.

“You don’t have to give me anything Brock. I’m here to help you; to get you stable and able to make decisions for yourself and do what you want.” That’s all Brock really cared about to be honest. The Alpha could do what every as long as he and Jamie weren’t hurt, he would do what ever the Alpha wanted. But to be told that he could do whatever. To get healthy was the only thing Steve wanted for them was just overwhelming. He looked at Jamie. He’d made a decision.


End file.
